Travel
by Maelgwyn
Summary: New Chapter... Took out A/N for it. Please R&R and I wish you all well *I think my characters are OOC and horrid* Thomas x OC Doesnt contain Yaoi (I think it is more shounen-ai)
1. Travel

New Fan fiction Time, ne? It's going to be New Century, because I can't watch CC/GF anymore. Its finished *pouts*, and since I have EVERY NC episode on DVD :-) I am using that. But I don't want to kill of Capt Robert J Hunter yet. He is just too cute. And I want to still write with Thomas. And Bit!  
  
Without Further Ado, my new story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BIT CLOUD! You steal junk parts, not my cookies!" Leena yelled, wielding a frying pan. Bit was crouching behind a wall unit, eating the forbidden treasure that he 'procured' from the cookie jar, even though it had in big letters - LEENA'S DON'T EAT. Taking another bite from the triple chocolate swirl crunch (drool) cookies, Bit smiled. He found the perfect hiding space. He added silently "I don't steal them, I salvage them, remember?" But it would just mean that she would be angrier than now.  
  
"Oh Bit, I have a packet of donuts and a can of whipped cream, you want some?" Leena sweetly called. Unfortunately, Bit remembered something; he was the only one with donuts...  
  
"Oh no you don't, oh mistress of evil" Bit called, as he practically jumped from the crouch space. Unfortunately for Bit, Leena was still armed, and with the call, she stealthily snuck over to the sofa. Bit stood, quizzically scanning the area. He couldn't see... A loud thunk echoed through the deserted room.  
  
"Yeah, Contact!" Leena yelled, holding a now dented frypan, throwing her empty arm into the air, her hand balled into a fist. She knocked him out cold. She trundled over and took the almost finished packet of cookies from the young man, munching on them contentedly. She sat down on the sofa, and used the unconscious Bit as a foot rest, flicking on the television to 'Passions' (No!!! Ewww!) Bit stirred awake to the really bad soap opera, thinking that there was no such thing as a GOOD soap opera... He grabbed the remote from the unsuspecting Leena and put it on Zoids: Chaotic Century (Good boy, Bit).  
  
"Give that back to me, Bit Cloud, or I will unleash another world of pain on you..." Leena growled. Bit smirked and rolled away, hitting the record button on the VCR as he went.  
  
"And what are you going to use to do that, Missy?" Bit teased the red headed psycho. That nickname always fired her up, Bit subconsciously added. He cringed as she picked up a steel rod, and charged at him. He barely dodged the rod as she swung it to contact his head (that's why he is brain dead). He then ran like a girl out of the room, trying to lose Leena through a series of twisting corridors, almost colliding with Brad Hunter as he exited his room to get more coffee, and out into the scorching desert day. Leena, who ditched the heavy rod for the trusty fry pan, was in close pursuit. There was a loud crack and a blinding flash, which stopped both of them in their tracks. Their mouths were agape, and they were staring at the construct in front of them. It was a liger, but of a configuration that was completely alien to them. There were some scoring on the black armour and the heat sinks were too wide. And why does it have blades?  
  
"Whoa! What happened here? Where did this, this Liger come from?" Bit stopped, dead in his tracks, kicking up a small dust cloud.  
  
"No idea? Let's check it out!" Leena added, she had dropped the frypan onto the sand, and was just as curious as Bit to what the origins of this liger was.  
  
They walked up to the liger. It had multiple burn marks on the exterior armour, and the systems looked like they had frozen. It was in bad shape, its stabilisers looked like they weren't functioning either; the external energy based weapons were warped beyond recognition. They ran up to the non functional Zoid, Bit trailing his hand along the damaged armour components, feeling how they had shifted due to what happened to it. Leena climbed up to the cockpit and froze. Inside were two men, unconscious and slumped over their consoles. Leena screamed, thinking that they were dead. Bit climbed up, releasing the hatch with the emergency pneumatic release, and felt their pulses. Weak, but there…  
  
"They're still alive, Leena, but only just" Bit stated, quizzical at their dress.  
  
"I'll get some help" Leena added, running back to the base, yelling for her father at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You'll be fine" Bit said to the two men in a comforting tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that'll do. What do you think all? I have a long way to go, but this is what happens when its 2:30AM and I have to start work at 3:30AM. Why am I awake, and not asleep like most sane people? I saw Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers tonight, and the screening that we could even remotely get into was 8:30PM to 11:44PM. So I went to see that. Add on 30min travelling time, and now you may see why I didn't go to sleep. It's just too hard. And the movie is COOLING! Unfortunately in one bit, my Yaoi mind took over and all of a sudden Frodo and Sam were not being just friend…  
  
Now, my more loyal reviewers from the last fic, how are they going? I hope they like you, cause if they don't....  
  
Jyu Mata  
  
Maelgwyn 


	2. Without

Ok, NO-ONE has been reviewing my ficcies, so I ain't gonna give ya nothing. And after you wreaked my latest fashion creation :-) Naomi, you will not get what I dress Naomi up in. ps minna, has anyone noticed that I Moan is Naomi backwards? Anywho, I haven't updated recently, gomen. I have been playing the new Zoids and Yu-Gi-Oh games for the Gambeoy Advance. Pity is that Zoids is in Japanese *hugs dictionary*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas awoke, slowly. His head hurt, as did most of his body. He was laying down... Laying? He was sitting in the liger only a few minutes ago... It doesn't make any sense. He opened his eye just a crack, to see a soothing purple ceiling (its called colour therapy people). A blonde haired man suddenly obscured his view, which also made Thomas finish opening his eyes.  
  
"Hiya! My name's Bit, Bit Cloud. How are you feeling. Secondly, who are you, and who is that?" Bit said, pointing to another bed  
  
"Uugh! Not great, and the name is Lieutenant Thomas Richard Shubaltz, Imperial Guardian Force." Thomas said, showing the gold ring to Bit, with difficulty since the IV and the fact that his arm was completely bandaged did not help. "My compatriot is Captain Robert J Hunter, Republic Medic for the Guardian Force." Thomas groaned out, feeling like his voice was on fire. His head lolled towards the other bed, seeing Robert badly burnt as well. Thomas wimpered slightly from the pain and attempted to raise his head. He then was looking at Bit again.  
  
"Now, I was told by Jamie that you were badly burnt, probably through a electrical surge. You have a couple of deep lacerations to your arms, and one to your leg. You will probably be fine in a couple of weeks, if you take it easy. Got that?" Bit told the Lt, showing concern for the man he barely knew. Bit strolled awa, muttering "I know of the Guardian Force, but from where?..." Thomas frowned, everyone knew of the Guardian Force... He rolled his head bck around to Robert. You are in worse shape than I Thomas thought as he went back to an exaustive sleep.  
  
Bit rounded the corner, still thoughly confused. Damn, I wish I paid more attention to that time when Dad tried to teach me something that I can't remember Bit thought (A/N Anata no baka, Bit Cloud san), biting onto his lower lip slightly. Deep in Bit concentration, he was unaware to the person that was walking up to him, until he slammed into him. "Jamie, watch where you are going. I could have run over you" Bit said, annoyed at losing his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah Bit, if you were watching where you were going, you wouldn't have run into ME!" Jamie said furiosly, but he softened as soon as he saw the troubled look in Bit's eyes. "Whats wrong, Bit, you seem worried?" Jamie said, concerned that Bit was thinking. That usually was dangerous...  
  
"Jamie, ever heard of something called the Guardian Force?" Bit said as he regained the thought.  
  
"Vaguely, lets look it up on the computer in the exam room, if we ask nicely." Jamie said, leading the way.  
  
~~ Several Days Later ~~  
  
Thomas, with the aid of a walking frame, toured the base. Being cleared of all serious injury, they had been able to return to the Blitz team's base. The lights were too harsh for the still sore head, and his weight was too much for the strained legs to bear, but he continued to walk, intent of exploring the base. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes until he heard a rucus in the room up ahead. He continued to walk, slowly and surely until he reached the room. It was dimply lit, and a movie was playing. 5 heads were watching the screen, yelling and catcalling at the actors. The lights flashed across the vidscreen, illuminating the room in warped and surreal colours. Before, bright white flourescent tubes had made his head throb. The swirling colours made him spin. The movie was about halfway though, the action / horror was making Bit squeal and cover his eyes. Thomas scanned the room, three twin sofas, one inhabited by a grown man and a boy, one with a red headed girl and a brown headed man and the last had Bit sitting by himself, and a giant coffee table was the furnishings, but tucked away in a corner was a small perculator, wafting the smell of freshly brewed coffee around the room. A big bowl of popped corn sat on the table, as well as a set of feet. Leena reached down to get another handful of popcorn, noticing the feet, poked the owner, hard, and told him to remove them or die. Bit sighed, seeing an especially gory part, freaked out, and quckly tucked his feet under the chair. Thomas walked towards the empty seat, the one next to Bit, and sat down with a groan.  
  
"Oh, didn't hear you coming, how are you feeling, Thomas?" Bit said, cheerfully.  
  
"Not well. I needed to get out of that room, it was driving me insane..." Thomas trailed off as Bit shrieked, seeing a liger being torn apart by a Dark Spiner. Thomas tried to watch, it was actually quite boring. He yawned at the scene where a gun sniper was shot, leaving nothing but particles. Leena gasped (Hey, this is what passes for horror. Look, its pretty lame, I know), then cheered as the bad guy was shot by a Command Wolf. Thomas was sleepy, walking still took a lot of energy to do. He decided to close his eyes, for just a second, they needed a rest. Unfortunatly, so did the rest of his body. He fell towards Bit, unfortunatly at that time, the movie was showing a cockpit collapse upon the pilot inside. Just as it crushed the poor pilot to death, Thomas landed on Bit's lap with a THUNK. This caused the normally composed pilot to literally jump. Thomas curled up, and went to sleep. The rest of the team heard the abnormally loud and girlish scream that Bit just conjured up, to see him nestling the hurt man head into his lap. Bit glared at everyone, and continued to watch the slasher flick. Everyone else looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
~~ The Next Morning ~~  
  
Doctor Steve Toros walked into the lounge room wearing just his red undershirt and brown slacks. He had jus exited the shower and was drying his hair. He sighed, and resolved to wake up earlier to ensure that he beat Leena to the shower. I don't understand, why does it always take half an hour? Doc thought as he hung up the towel in the lounge room absentmindedly as he noticed its occupants.  
  
"Wakey Wakey, hands off snakey (A/N I am sorry to put this in, but I wanna immature doc). Rise and shine boys!" Doc called cheerfully, shocking Bit and Thomas awake.  
  
"I did nothing, uhh Ohayoo Gozaimasu Doc-san" Bit said, then he looked down "Uhh, Ohyaoo Gozaimasu Thomas-kun"  
  
Blinking rapidly, Thomas said to his cushion "Guten Morgan (Is that right?? Someone who can remember German, please!) Bit, Doc. Sleep well?"  
  
Doc retorted "You obviously did..." Thomas then straightened suddenly, coughed and said, "Whats for breakfast?"  
  
"Glad you asked!" Doc said cheerfully "Lets see Jamie, he'll know"  
  
"Great" Grumbled Bit, as he streched, and upon hearing small bones crack, stood up. Scratching, he absentmindedly said "I'd better have a shower, you'll thank me later", and started to undress. Doc exited the room, Thomas hurring after.  
  
As they rounded the only corner, they could hear Jamie and Leena fighting  
  
"If you didn't use my frying pans to hit Bit with, then I could actually cook some pancakes. However, it's dry cereal for you." Jamie yelled, pulling a wierd face in the process.  
  
"Well, unless you cook me some pancakes, I'll show you what I do to Bit. Free Demonstration" Leena said, getting angrier. Jamie backed away, but remained resolute.  
  
"Cereal or starve" Jamie said, until he started to scream; Leena was armed with a fry pan, her eyes white. Jamie was chased by the incensed Leena...  
  
Doc commented "Gee, without Bit, Leena will chase anyone..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That'll do. I wanna apologise for the time taken for this next chapter. I have had writers block (Slams head into wall once more), and I have been working on some Flame of Recca Fanwork. Merde! Now, I have to say; I have 2 new Zoids!!!!! A Redler (Oh no, my precious Redler Zoid, your head has fallen under the console - Doc Toros Ep 3 The champ arrives) and a Blade Liger (The Leon Toros type, its red, not blue :( ).  
  
Suggestions and Comments are accepted. Now, if there is any spelling mistakes, it is because I am not using a spell checker at the moment (damn VI & Linux without Xwindows...).  
  
Anywho, Thanks for the reviews, and I am hoping to write the next chapter sooner, rather than later... 


	3. Revenge

Well, since you are sorry, you can have them again, Naomi. Yay!!! I had taked what felt like forever to update. Now, I have a new song, and a New BLADE LIGER AND REDLER!! They rock! And I have a new song by Two Mix. I just love their work. So lively, it makes a break from the depressing stuff I usually listen to...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunatly, do not own Zoids. Zoids is the property of the TOMY© corporation, 1983 - 2002. Two-Mix is a band that is distributed by King Records. I dont own their intellectual property either...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert crept around the base with one Bit Cloud. They sniggered as they rounded the corner, entering the kitchen. Avoiding the many pitfalls that Leena had set, they took down the coockie jar and opened the lid. There was a mooing sound (think one of those cookie jars that make noises when you open them), and the lights sprang on. Robert, the current holder of the jar, shoved it into Bit's hands, backing away from the firecracker. Leena stood at the doorway, her pupils contracted to nothing.  
  
"Bit Cloud. Oh how good of you to be so stupid..." Leena never finished the sentence, instead she lunged at Bit, wielding the trusty fry pan. She hit him, hard, with the other side, straightening the pan, as well as knocking him out cold.  
  
A single light streamed down from the roof. Bit couldn't move, and his head hurt. Bound and gagged, Bit finally realised after trying to yell for help, was no fun. Sitting in the light, however was Leena. An evil smirk played across her features. She lifted up a box.  
  
"See these... they smell nice" Leena said, opening the box a crack, allowing the smell of fresh donuts waft through the room.  
  
"Mmmm, donuts. Hey, I bought a box just like them..." Bit said, muffled by the gag. Then realisation hit "They're mine!"  
  
"Mmhmm" Leena had just understood him "And they're delicious." She picked up a triple chocolate donut, iced with chocolate and with chocolate chunks on top. Bit writhed and strained at his bondsd, as she took a dainty bite. Bit started to sweat, small beads that clung to him, until it dripped onto the floor. Leena then started to lick and bite into every donut in the box, including the cinnamon ones. By the end of the hour long tourture session, Bit looked like he had just been swimming, and Leena looked like she was about to throw up from eating all that sweet stuff. She, then to rub insult to injury, 'accidently' dropped the donuts on the floor.  
  
"Oops, did I do that? Oh well, see ya Bit" Leena walked out, satisfied. Bit, in his egocentrical manner, tipped over the chair, and cried for his once perfect donuts. (A/N I am a cruel person, am I not? That doesn't matter... hehehehehe)  
  
####################  
  
Thomas walked up to Robert. Robert had a michevious smile playing on his face, and was whistling a tune, unrecognisable because he was completely off key. Thomas grimaced then he hit him on the head.  
  
"Owww, what's that for?" Robert whined at the smirking Thomas.  
  
"Well, did you hear what Leena did to Bit??" Thomas was still smirking  
  
"No what?" Thomas started to explain to Robert what happened. Both of them were dressed in thier usual uniform. As Thomas finished, Doc walked right out in front of them.  
  
"Good morning again! You've gotta see my new Blade Liger..." Doc exclaimed, grabbing both men and dragging them into his office.  
  
"Isn't he cool! I had to paint him blue, because I could only get a red one, and I wanted a blue one. I even got the exchanging unit to make the blades into an energy rifle. But the coolest bit is that it's mouth moves!" Doc was really excited about his new Zoid. He handed it to Thomas "Now be gentle, it even has the historic pilot, now what is his name..." Doc was concentrating hard, his hand ditting under his chin. Thomas gasped  
  
"Van, its Van in the cockpit! Pity is that his hair is the wrong colour" Thomas screwed up his face   
  
"He would have killed you for making him blonde" Robert added, with a chuckle.  
  
"Huh? Oh, his name is Van Flyheight, and the girl behind him is..." Thomas cut Doc off "Fiona Elise Lynette. Van is shown as a member of GF too, notice the uniform..." Thomas was flabbergasted. It was so accurate. Doc added "And it came with this, I dont even know what it is.." Doc twirled the small figurine of Zeke around his fingers. Thomas, matter of factly added "Thats Zeke, his organoid. That reminds me, I havent seen him around, is he still bonded?"  
  
"Most probably, but you would probably need to ask Doctor D." Robert said "But why don't we just go to the hanger. He has this knack of appearing when the liger is hurt."  
  
Thomas added, laughing "But its your fault that its broken THIS time..." 


	4. Time

I was so hyped about the last chapter, that I couldn't wait to write the next. YAY, no writers block for me!! Ok, I have no idea on how to make Zeke talk, so he is going to talk through Beek.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Thomas and Robert walked behinds Doc Toros. Doc was playing with his new model, making liger roaring sounds as they walked. Thomas, looking concerned at the wellbeing of Doc, just shrugged it off as normal behaviour for the eccentric man.  
  
"Where are you from, guys" Doc said between roars and growls.  
  
"Well, I'm from Guylos, and Robert here" Thomas replied, pointig to his collegue "is from New Helic City"  
  
"Uh-huh. Never heard of those places." Doc said "Where are they?"  
  
"You don't know of the capitals of the Republic and the glorious Guylos Emperor?" Thomas and Robert incredulously said, Doc just kept walking.  
  
"Hmmm, Republic and Guylos Empire... They were dissolved about 300 years ago, just before the institution of the Zoids Battle Commission..." Doc was deep in thought, as he usually was "New Helic, if I remember correctly, was destroyed by the Death Stinger, and was never rebuilt. Guygalos was deserted just after the abolition of the corrupt dynasty in power. But thats ancient history"  
  
"Huh?!" Thomas and Robert were completely stunned "lets just check the Zoid, and we'll work out what the hell is going on." they said to one another.  
  
#@#@#@@##  
  
There she stood, still a complete wreck. The liger was still heavly scored and there was numerous breaks on the cockpit. The left heat panels were obliterated from all the stress that they were placed under. The right blade was cracked, probably becuase they were used to try and siphon off the excess electricity. Thomas walked up to her and ran his fingers across the marred surface. "Oh liger, what have we done? Zeke, are you in there?" Thomas yelled at the liger, hoping that the organoid could hear him, and was still alive. A blue streak jumped out of the liger, and a metallic roar could be heard. "Zeke!" Thomas squealed, hugging the silver organoid, which started to blush.  
  
"Hello, Thomas. Nothing broken I see..." the small communicator on Thomas' ear squaked out  
  
"Huh, who's that?" Thomas was thoughly confused, darting his head around to find the unknown voice. His eyes rested on the only thing it could possibly be... "Zeke, is that you?"  
  
"Hai, Thomas-kun. I have been in the range of Beek for long enough to understand how his communication systems work. You don't have to try and understand my growls, because that dimwit Van never got it right..." Zeke 'telepathically' said to Thomas, using an irritating mettalic voice "Oh, yeah, someone is in the Liger's cockpit..."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up, buddy" Thomas replied, still a little stunned at the ability of Zeke to talk through Beek. "Oi, who's in the cockpit..." Thomas yelled, irritated at the person unknown.  
  
A head popped out, wielding a spanner. He smiled and waved at the trio. "BIT?! What are you doing up there?" Doc yelled.  
  
"I was doing some repairs. Jeez, where did you dig up this relic? The control circuits are at least 400 years old" Bit said, his face still covered with the annoying smirk.  
  
"No they're not!" Thomas sounded hurt, and slightly embarrased, "They are state-of-the-art, fitted by Doctor D himself. Why would they be THAT old?"  
  
"Well, since the date is 450AD (After Deathsaurer) and the time stamp on this equipment is 5AD, then put the two dots together yourself. And I can read..." Bit called, irritated that his reading skills were being questioned.  
  
Leena walked up behind them, startling the trio with the perfect comeback "Well, if you can read, then why can't you read 'Leena's Cookies, Don't Touch!' Hmmm..."  
  
"Well, it was dark, and I can't read things in the dark. Besides, I have torch on me at the moment, so there!" Bit retorted, stopping Leena dead in her tracks.  
  
Doc wasn't listening to the bickering that was flying between his daughter and Bit. He was more intent on working out how they could have up to date equipment that is over 400 years old...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know, but I am starting to dry up with ideas. And that is bad. Because of this, I am leaving you with this... What will Doc say?  
  
Later  
  
Maelgwyn 


	5. Lost

And the review is in. Thanks Naomi! And hopefully Ninetails will read the rest of this, PLEASE NINE!! Now, I have been 'educated' in two more anime series - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 and Outlaw Star. I wanna watch more of both now, but I have no more Bubblegum and Outlaw, well thats a long story that involves a TV and VCR that are not connected...  
  
Begin()  
Zoids := string (4);  
Zoids = TOMY;  
Writeln ("Zoids is owned by ", Zoids);   
Zoids Mine;  
writeln ("Zoids is owned by ", Zoids);  
End.  
  
The output will be "Zoids is owned by TOMY" twice...  
  
That bites...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-~ One Day Later... ~-  
  
Doc was red in the face, his blue coat thrown on the floor. The rest of the gang stood around, quizzical at what Doc is doing. Leena was distressed. "Dad!" Leena called "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Thinking..." Doc said, reserved. The top of his head hurt, but it helped when he thought upside down.  
  
Bit whispered to Brad "Hope he doesn't HURT something.... especially himself!"  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Doc yelled at the top of his voice. Unfortunatly, he fell forward, flat on his face.  
  
"Got what, dad?" Leena sounded concerned, as she helped her father up "Whats so important?"  
  
"The Shadow Liger! Bit said yesterday that the equipment is about 400 years old, right?" Doc sounded really excited  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Bit said slightly puzzled  
  
"And that it contained an Organoid" Doc continued, which gave a little roar of affirmation from Zeke "And these men came from the old Imperial and Republic capital cities, both of which are now just ruins..."  
  
"That is kinda strange..." Robert said "So are you suggesting that the bolt of lightning must have triggered some kind of time travel?"  
  
Doc, looking kinda sad that his spotlight had just been taked, but still sounded enthusiastic "Exactly. You are from the past, kiddos." Doc started to manically laugh (A/N Think Doctor Laon), causing everyone else to sweatdrop. Robert and Thomas looked shocked.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to go for a little run. I'll be back in a few hours... Zeke, coming with?" Thomas said, still shocked at the result of Doc's thought session. Thomas and Zeke trundled towards the hanger, stopping when they heard someone yelling out to them.  
  
"I'll come with you. God knows that the Liger Zero needs a long run, she's been in the garage for a couple of days now..."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Robert, can I talk to you? I have got a huge question to ask..." Brad said, motioning him to follow.  
  
"Sure thing, I've got nothing else to do..." Robert spun around, and followed the slightly younger man out the door "... But can we swing by the kitchen. I've got a hankering for a donut and a cookie that aren't mine..." Robert added, to which Brad sniggered.  
  
Exiting the kitchen, with a small paper bag full of stolen goodies, they ran into Leena. She was, for a better word, completely pissed.  
  
"Someone has been in my food, AGAIN!" Leena almost deafened the two men with her screaming.  
  
"Y'know, I saw Bit walking out just before..." Brad started, pointing to which way Bit had left, however Leena cut him off  
  
"BIT CLOUD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU STOLE!" With that, off she ran, in the direction that Bard pointed her in. Laughter followed her, in hot pursuit.  
  
Brad whispered to Robert "You'll blow our cover, so shhh!". Robert stifled the laughter, instead he had a fit of giggles.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The ligers made good ground over the desert, kicking up little piles of dust on their way. The two of them enjoyed their little expedition, growling stories to one another. Thomas laughed at the conversation, as Zeke relayed it in English to the pilot. His comm. panel chirped, showing he had an incoming call.  
  
"What do you want, Mr Cloud?" Thomas sounded very business like  
  
"Uhh, where are we going?" Bit sounded perplexed at the way he was being addressed. Normally he was in trouble when he was called Mr Cloud.  
  
"Just turn back now, you are not needed" Thomas had no humor, or even emotion in his voice. It was simply stated in a monologue. Bit just signed off and continued to follow the still damaged, but operational Shadow Liger.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Brad opened the door into his room. The first thing that he noticed is that it was clean, almost sterile. Brad walked over to the closet, and opened it up. HE opened a small box and withdrew a small velvet pouch. He shook it open, to expose a slighty battered, but perfectly polished ring. Robert recognised the insignia that was embossed on the top of it, but couldn't place it until he looked at his hand. It was a guardian force ring.  
  
Brad asked "Can I look at your ring, it just seems so familiar..."  
  
Oblingingly, Robert wriggled the ring off of his finger. Brad turned it over and looked at the underside of it. Engraved was a small RH. He flipped over his ring. In the same spot was a RH. They were the same.  
  
"OK, so you are a Hunter after all..." Brad was in his own little world.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that! But why do you have my ring?" Robert sounded a little pissed off, as he snatched back the ring, replacing it on his left ring finger.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
===================================================  
  
Thomas squatted on the hill, the wind blowing his hair into disarray, and ruffling the loose uniform. The sun was in the west, low, but not on sunset. Thomas' emerald green eyes were partially focused at the tombstone in front of him. Tears were welling up from his eyes. He had finally found them. It had taken him several hours to find the old section of the giant cemetary, and even longer because some of the tombstones were overgrown with moss and plants. But, he was now found. Scratching off the last layer of muck that adorned the tombstone, Thomas stood, snapping a very neat and precise salute. In front of Thomas was Karl Lichten Shubaltz, Major of the Imperial Army, 1st Panzier Division. The tombstone read;   
  
"He died in the line of duty; a loss for mankind on Zi. Will be remembered and mourned by all"  
  
Thomas spied another close by. He scratched the resistant moss off of its face, his eyes widening as he read its surface. It was his own. Next to him was another shock find; Robert Hunter. Thomas then spied the last of them; Van, Fiona, Hermann, O'Connell... Thomas fell to his knees, crying. He curled himself up, arms on top of his knees, miniture rivers of tears streaking down his face, staining the once polished marble headstone of his brother; and his uniform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its not finished, but FF.net just alloweed me to log in so im uploading, and Ill add the rest into the next chapter.  
  
Gomen  
  
Maelgwyn 


	6. Memories

Inspiration! Strike me!!!! *Gets hit by book, Zoid box and a shoe*. Thanks Geoff, that was so 'helpful'. Anyway (nurses head where shoe hit...). Anyway... Naomi, you are the only one that is still reviewing this, so here you go *gives Naomi a pass to all characters in my story*. Now, off my Thomas! *Gets big stick and gets into fighting stance*  
  
Zoids MINE. Good enough? If I owned Zoids, Naomi, and Davan, and Ninetails, and Col. Shubaltz here would be working for me... and it would NEVER be a kiddie cartoon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas spied another close by. He scratched the resistant moss off of its face, his eyes widening as he read its surface. It was his own. Next to him was another shock find; Robert Hunter. Thomas then spied the last of them; Van, Fiona, Hermann, O'Connell, Irvine... Thomas fell to his knees, crying. He curled himself up, arms on top of his knees, miniture rivers of tears streaking down his face, staining the once polished marble headstone of his brother; and his uniform. Bit walked up to Thomas, concerned at the way the man was acting. He put his arms around the officer and squeezed him tight.  
  
"Whats up? This is the old part of the cemetary. No one comes here anymore..." Bit was confused, and was slightly ignorant, at the way Thomas was acting. Thomas looked up at his friend, his eyes red; his face tear stained.  
  
"This is..." Thomas swollowed hard to try and control his quavering voice "This is my brother's tombstone. Next to him is mine. Now, you tell me, who is being over emotional?"  
  
"I didn't know" Bit looked down guiltily at the way he had just spoken to the imperial officer.  
  
"How could you? See this man? He killed himself over a girl; this one to be precise. To think, he could take down two deathsaurers and a death stinger, but he couldn't face rejection and loss from a GIRL!" Thomas started to chuckle *Think Prozen...* at the stupidity of the situation.  
  
"Death Stinger?... DEATH SAURER! That must be Van Flyheight. You knew him?!" Bit was startled by the amount of people that Thomas knew, and their high ranking...  
  
"Yes, I did. I knew him better than everyone else..." Thomas went into a hazy monologue as he thought back at the good times that Van and him shared. He remembered two photos that he had tucked away in his wallet. He took them out, subconciously, and started to fiddle with them.  
  
"Hey, what are these?" Bit, being arrogant (like normal), snatched the photos from Thomas, snapping him out of his self induced trance.  
  
"Give them back, Mr Cloud. They are very important" Thomas said, humourless, which shocked poor Bit.  
  
"Nuh huh. I wanna see what they are." Bit pouted as Thomas tried to snatch back the photo. Unfortunatly for Thomas, Bit was defying his grasp at all times. "Oh, who is this?" Bit pointed at a brown haired man, smiling a lop sided smile, and had his hand around a familiar person wearing a Beek© Communicator.  
  
"That is Van. It was taken just after we had gotten him out of the asylum." Thomas sighed at the memory of taking Van shopping to find something that he couldn't remember now. It was too long ago.  
  
"Memories can only hurt if you let them; they can only haunt if you want them to." Bit was serious, for once, using his words to console and help, rather than taunt and jeer. It was a side that not many people saw, since most of the time he was a self centered, egotistical maniac that piloted a kick ass zoid, and ate various, illicit foodstuffs. He flicked to an 'all together' shot (similar to the one at the end of GF). "Who is THIS??" Bit was back in that mood that Bit could only produce on a regular occurance.  
  
"That is Fiona. I was always infatuated with her, well until I met someone else..." Thomas remembered the inky black night; the bar and that elusivly familiar singer.  
  
As this was occuring, the sun was slowly setting behind the hills that graced this natural woodlands. The stars hads started to show thier etheral bodies, twinkling beautifully in the night. The animals of the night slowly awakened in the forest, as the last of the diurnal animals gave off their good nights to the world. The double moons slowly rose, accomodated by the slowly setting sun. Bit nudged Thomas, startling him out of the self repitoire that he had worked himself into. "Hey," Bit started "It's time we headed back. Everyone will be worried sick, not to mention the Ligers...". Bit smiled crookedly, one that was similar to a brown haired liger pilot, cocky and sure. He helped Thomas to his feet, the poor engineer had gotten himself down in an arkward postion, and by not moving, had cramped the poor man's legs. Since Thomas was in no shape to walk, let alone pilot a Zoid, Bit hoisted him onto his shoulder. As they approched the Ligers, Zeke yelled a hello, and then a question.  
  
"Nah, he's fine, Zeke" Bit called, since Thomas was too tired to even talk from the long hike 'But can you lower yourself down, it'll be hard to climb up there" Zeke growled an affirmative, and lowered his head right down. Bit carefully placed Thomas in the pilot seat, and yelled over to the Liger Zero "Hey, you go home, Ill get them there" The liger roared, and ran through the tundra that outskirted the forest; kicking up dust as he entered the desert.  
  
"Uuhh, wait a second, LIGER, ZEKE HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" Bit yelled after the cockpit closed, noticing the controls are in vast difference to the Liger Zero. Zeke and the liger laughed at the dumbfound pilot as he scratched his head. "Ok" Bit started "This looks like the throttles..." He pushed the throttles forward, which gave him the desired result; the Liger started to move forward. Unfortunatly, he was a little too eager; the liger stopped, equipment shutting off. "What did I do?!" Bit yelled as the Liger stalled. Thomas was only just with them; he was deep in remembering the good times that he had once with Van. He started to sing, similar to the way when he first heard them.  
  
*Song - Rainy Day Man from Sailor Moon*  
  
~Rainy day man  
  
~When I think about the first time  
~I thought I found someone who cared for me  
~Things were not as they appeared to be  
~Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cry  
~When my first brush with love left me shaking inside  
~Rainy day man  
  
~Ever since I can remember  
~Just like a brother, you been strong and true  
~Always been the one to see me through   
  
~Rainy day man   
~You're much more than a friend,   
~I would give anything just to see you again  
~Rainy day man  
  
~Always the one to see me through  
~Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cry  
~When my first brush with love  
~Left me shaking inside  
~Rainy day man  
  
~You're much more than a friend  
~I would give anything  
~Just to see you again  
~Rainy day man  
  
By the time he had finished, Bit had finally got them going, at an nth of the speed that the Zoid could normally handle. Very slowly, they approched the Toros base; Bit frightened at touching the trhrottles again, and the damaged liger was starting to wear down, it desperatly needed repairs. The comm. link buzzed, and a familiar face popped onto the static filled screen.  
  
"Bit, what took you so long! You have had us worried since Liger turned up hours ago" Leena yelled at Bit, who sheepishly replied  
  
"Umm, I couldn't get this to work properly"  
  
"How did you do that?" Leena stated, a smirk flittering across her face  
  
"I stalled it..." Bit was cut off by Leena laughing "IT IS NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Oh, its not" Leena squeezed out between laughs "See you when you get it in" Leena finished, twirling around. She skipped off, chanting 'Bit stalled the Liger'.  
  
"Oh God" Bit put his head into his hand, it was going to be a long night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of this chapter 


	7. Sleepless

Hmmm, before stuff is thrown at me; I have to say this... This is a battle scene. You see, I watched ALL the DVDs again, and I neglected the all important battle scene, which is in every episode...  
  
Also, I have not described my OC either, so if I have added things in here, which probably contradicts the other story, so just believe this, cause it is the main source. *Sleepily* Jee I am tired, so lets see what happens...  
  
HI Naomi and Nine (You finally found it!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doc walked out to the breakfast table the next morning, bright and cheery, holding a box and a clipboard. Unfortunatly, the rest of the team was disshevelled, after Leena spent half the night skipping though the base, screaming at the top of her lungs about the inability of Bit to pilot a Zoid. She only shut up when Bit, Brad and Robert ducktaped her mouth shut, and bound her to her bed (DAMNIT! I have to find the Hentai off switch... its somewhere around here *shocks author*).   
  
Bit was ready to kill anything that moved and spoke just wrong. Brad had difficulty keeping his cup of coffee still, spilling most of it on the saucer and table cloth. Jamie, he was going through a mid life crisis; he was staring straight ahead. Unfortunatly he was cooking, which was a disaster waiting to happen. Leena walked in to the room, after having to chew through the rope that they bonded her with. She was the recipient of, as well as the giver of many death glares, as she sat down. The only two that was unfazed by the whole episode was Thomas and Robert, but one was conditioned by Van on psychotic and highly erratic behaviour, the other was a psychiatrist.  
  
"Good news team!" Doc started, before he was rudely cut off by his daughter.  
  
"I hope that is not a new zoid in that box..." Leena glared at Doc, who took a nervous step back, hiding the accused box under his jacket  
  
"Box... what box? Anyway, we have a battle later today." Doc smiled, as the rest of the team cringed  
  
"What are you doing to us DOC" Bit screamed; all that pent up energy unleashed in a single line.  
  
"Umm, "Doc took another nervous back step, and surveyed the available exits "I thought it would be a good chance to gain some extra heavy duty points and prize money, 10x to be exact, and we have extra ammo"  
  
"Prize Money? I'm there!" Brad slammed his hands onto the table, spilling over his coffee, a psychotic look in his eyes.  
  
"10x Individual points AND extra ammo..." Leena gasped, her eyes wide with adoration at her father "You know I love you daddy..." Leena jumped up, partially because of the psycho Brad, but to also hug Doc.  
  
Bit was still unaffected by the extra treats he was throwing the team "Nuh huh, I don't wan't to fight." With that, he turned his head and crossed his arms, like a small child that didn't want to eat something.  
  
"Then fine, Ill take his place" Thomas piped up "I, Thomas Richard Shubaltz of the Guardian Force will be happy to take his place; It will help pay off the expenses of keeping us here."  
  
"Then it is decided, Thomas, take Bit's place..." Doc sat, ignoring the shocked expression that Bit was giving him. "Hey, Jamie, whats for breakfast?" Doc called, to which Jamie shireked and dropped something  
  
"Is he alright?" Brad said, glancing over at the younger boy  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The judge crossed his arms and yelled with his metallic voice "Fight!"  
  
The camera changed focus at the touch of Jamie's fingers; taking them to an overhead view, and the status of each of the team member's Zoids were placed into a semi transperant box, then overlayed onto a map, located at the bottom right of the main view screen. The main view screen showed each of the Zoids being catapulted out of the Hover Cargo; the gun sniper being the only Zoid that wasn't catapulted, it just jumped out of the front.  
  
"Brad here; Shadow Fox ready to deploy..." The catapult energising the feet, and propelling the zoid beside the alread deployed Gun Sniper.  
  
The tray raised, showing the finally repaired Shadow Liger "Thanks Bit, feels good to be back; Thomas Shubaltz, mobilise the Shadow Liger"  
  
Bit mumbled back "But I should be out there..."  
  
The Shadow liger glided through the harsh desert crosswind and crashed hard into the ground, forcing the pilots into their restraints.  
  
The opponents: A Stealth Viper, A Command Wolf AC and a green Shield Liger.  
  
"Hmmm, this could be tricky... That combination has everything that they need; stealth, offence and defence..." Robert theorised, a frown burrowing into his slightly podgy face, his blue eyes narrowing; he had finally learned how to use the new tactical systems mounted by Bit; he found it after a scavenger hunt.  
  
"Nah, It'll be a snap; just stop their Liger and the Command Wolf" Bit swiped his hand across the viewscreen.  
  
The Zoids charged at one another, each pilot smirking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so I lied. I need to update this story for my loyal readers. Nine and Naomi, who rock, btw.  
  
Anywho, I will keep going, but I will be away, so I needed to put this up...  
  
Maelgwyn.  
  
Oh yeah, btw, if you flame me, you will be consumed by my many zoids... 


	8. End

Settle, Nine, Settle! I got them from a friend, so there :p. I can send you a copy, if you like; just tell me the prefered method, and E-Mail is not an option; they are too big.  
  
Naomi *shakes fist* You haven't reviewed yet! What do you think I am, a reviewless person. Nah, its all cool, as long as you do this chapter *glares*  
  
EEkk, I never seem to update this story, so here goes...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. If you couldn't guess that, then y'know what, I don't own ANY anime at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, do this... NOW!" Jamie yelled through the comm. link.  
  
"Sure Jamie, whatever you say..." Brad said. The Shadow Fox leaped sideways with a howl, ejecting smoke, covering the other two Zoids.  
  
Leena yelled through the link "Brad! Why did you do that? I can't aim at anything"  
  
Brad mumbled "You don't aim now, so what is the difference?"  
  
The gunsniper stopped running, and released a barrage of missiles, with a couple bouncing off the Shield Liger, the rest horribly missing, one even grazing the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Leena! Watch it..." Brad yelled  
  
Leena simply smiled "Well its not my fault if you put a smoke screen in the way..."  
  
Jamie cut the bickering out with a sharp yell "You two! Zoid battle thataway"  
  
"Right" They both choursed, redirecting their anger at the opposition, who had taken the opportunity to follow the Blitz team's suit. However this time, they had a plan and the equipment. Each of those Zoids have a system not to different to AEGIS built in, which means that the combat data is shared and processed by each Zoid. They had perfect optical and RADAR clarity, by using the advanced sensors mounted on the Stealth Viper. A single shot rang out from the command wolf; the armour piercing round shattering through the hind legs of the Shadow Fox. It let out a strangled cry before collapsing onto the ground, it's command system freezing. Brad punched the screen as the diagostics scrolled past, yelling "Damnit! why did I get pushed around by this pathetic Zoid team!"  
  
"Brad?!" Bit let out a chortled yell "No! Leena!"  
  
"Gotcha Bit" Leena smirked before yelling "WILD WEASEL TOTAL ASSAULT!" The gun sniper opened all it's missile bays; the missiles streaking out in both huge numbers and for oce; great accuracy. Each one strafed the Command Wolf, ripping out critical systems and vapourising armour. Leena cried "Yeah, Got one!" to which she did the anime 'V'. Unfortunatly it also resulted in her losing concentration on the battle, allowing the stealth viper to sneak up on her, firing a critical hit on the Wild Weasel Power unit on her back. The crippled Zoid hissed at the unseen enemy as it fell to the ground, the bemused pilot scanning the area for the attacker.  
  
Doc looked over his zoids, cringing at the state of his team. 2 down versus 1; 'Not good, I thought we would have a chance by trying to match thier tactics, but obviously...' he thought, until he was rudely interupted by Bit  
  
"Hey Doc, don't think that! We can win" He swiped his hand in the air, trying to lift away the bad feelings with it.  
  
Jamie mumbled "I wouldn't be so sure..." until a beeping alerted their attention back onto the screen; the shield liger was down, electricity arcing from the chassis to the front leg joint; the Venemous Viper was in a similar predicament. The Shadow Liger had also sustained heavy damage, anable to keep moving (hahahah, I cant write fight scenes)  
  
The judge chimed " THe battle is over, the Battle is over, the winner is... WHAT? No remaining players on field; deliberating, deliberating; I have decided that this match is a draw."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Too short, too crap. I dont think I will keep this story alive, I have had a different idea. Next story: NC0 with my favourite (and only) OC in it. Also, my newer muse CW will help me... *Yes, help me!* 


	9. Parting

You wanted to know why they had tombstones, Chan? They had them because they were MIA and after so many years, they were declared dead. :p. This is really close to the final chapter, there will be no more. I have decided this mainly for the time being I have so much study to do, and that muse has decided to go into making new stories for me! I am sooo proud!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas sighed, he was filling ot the nth request form that had   
been piled into his already cluttered office, which even on the best of days barely could even fit Thomas in. He idily played with   
the Beek© Communication Link that permanently adorned the side   
of his face, as he gazed out past the thickening tundra that slowly   
passed by the plodding Ultrasaurs. He let his mind wander to   
the events that fate had delt to him in the last few months...  
  
{o.O A Flashback!}  
  
Thomas gazed through the hanger where the Zoids were parked. He marvelled at their stunning beauty and the rarities they are. The Shadow Fox, there was only one of those that Doctor Layon ever made, since it placed a huge strain upon the pilot. The Shadow Liger, a relic of the Chaotic Century, it never went into mainstream construction but Doctor D would have been proud to call it one of his own. The Raynos, only a handful were ever made due to their high cost and their almost impossibility to handle, was a marvelous sight, when Jamie (or the Wild Eagle as he was also known as) hadn't crashed it. The Gunsniper, although a relatively common Zoid these days, was decked out with the highest grade arsenals, making it into a walking ammo dump rather than a specialist combat Zoid. And finally, the Liger Zero. It was probably the most rare and sought after Zoid in Zi. It was magnificent in its basic zero armour, but when fully decked out, it was an impressive and imposing sight. Thomas looked depressed that he had to leave these beautiful creations behind, but orders are orders, he thought... Thomas picked up his luggage, a single duffel bag, and he slowly marched out of the hanger, leaving all that is dear to him behind.  
Capt. Robert Hunter also gazed out of the main window of the   
Hovercargo, as it sped through the verdant jungle; sizzling with the steam it ejected into the atmosphere. Their destination - their next battle, coded 0982 (A/N I cant remember the codes! Gagh!). He re-read te piece of paper that he had in his hand, it was months since he had left, but he had never let go of it. Doc entered the room, glee obviously plastered all over his face, his hands directly behind his back. After yelling a hurried greeting,   
which barely shocked the other man's brain into gear, he started to   
explain his newest model. Although he didn't show him it, and   
the man was so excited that he was being completely incoherent, Robert   
lent to believe it must be good. Doc then said  
"Are you listening? What Zoid is it then?"  
Robert stared at him bleakly "No. And what?"Doc, not taking the subtle hints that Robert layed out for him,   
continued "A Genobreaker, boy, A GENOBREAKER!" He then   
started to laugh manically "TOMY sent it to me, the first off of the production line, and it is soo cool.   
Do you want to know the armanents? Huh?!" Doc was acting like   
a small child that had recieved something incredulous.  
"A Charged Particle cannon that can be fired airally, 2 buster   
claws, 2 pulse cannons, do I need to continue?" Robert stared at   
Doc coldly, hoping, just hoping that he would leave him alone. But that   
was far too obvious.  
"Yeah! How did you know all that... Oh thats right..." Doc trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable and unnerving silence decend upon the two men. Luckly, Bit walked into the room, and sensing that something was indeed wrong, broke the silence with  
"Uh, Hey... Jamie told me that we have a battle soon, and I want to go over some tactics with you Doc..." Bit trailed off when he was rudely interrupted by Doc   
  
"Oh, that's right! And there is big prize money in it... Now what do you want Bit?"  
  
"Well," Bit started as he guided Doc out of the room "We need to work on the game plan a little more, like should I use the Jager or the Panzier armour?"  
  
Doc chimed in "Nah, the Schnieder armour would be best, coupled with the Shadow Liger's smoke capabilities we would then only.." He trailed off as they exited the room. Bit gave Robert a thumbs up and a wink as they passed the huge window that adorned the inner wall. Robert replied with a weak smile. Then he noticed that Doc had fogotten his model...  
  
~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I know the characters are slightly OOC, probably hugely OOC, but I get Zoids:CC here in NZ... Todays episode: Run! Zeke! So we are pretty much at the beggining! Hehehehehehehehheheheeheheehehehheeh *falls over* 


End file.
